<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All the fear and the fire of the end of the world by SouthernGentleMonster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523637">All the fear and the fire of the end of the world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster'>SouthernGentleMonster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The New Legends of Monkey (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, You wanna fuck me so bad it makes you look stupid, dont look at my boner when we fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He only wanted to find the monk and take back the crown that was stolen from him little did he know things would become far more complicated once he met the Monkey King</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Font Demon/Monkey King (The New Legends of Monkey)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All the fear and the fire of the end of the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the fact there are no stories of these two is wild time to change that</p>
<p>i use Zeek from the get-go cause i think font demon sounds silly </p>
<p>also used some canon dialogue to jump from</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Magic crackled at Zeeks fingertips, emotions raging as he gave chase through the forest after the human that had taken the crown from him. How dare such an insolent little being defy him, he would take great pleasure in putting them in their place. There was a crash through the trees and he followed the sound and who he found there was not the one he sought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is the thief?” Lightning gathered at his fingers as he readied to take the answers he wanted when the man only stood there looking at him with a cocky smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am the Monkey King and what in the seven hells are you supposed to be?” He sized him up, eyes lingering on the broad expanse of his chest to how his muscles flexed as he tightened his grip around his staff. It was rather unfortunate he was going to have to kill him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am a nightmare.” He thought that much was obvious, the terror in the village he had left behind should have been proof enough that only an idiot couldn’t see that. He got a scoff in return.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “A nightmare? No, no, let me tell you what you are. You're a momentary distraction from what I was thinking about before I laid eyes on your disgusting yet ultimately forgettable face. And in about three seconds, I will dispatch you with the mere flick of my finger.” He shoved his finger against the demon's chest, nothing more than a weak jab. Zeek raised a brow when he did it again, this time giving the demon a small shove. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Ah he really is as egotistical as they said he was.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> The look of disbelief only delighted him more and with a swift strike sent Monkey flying across the clearing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fascinating you’re not as strong as they said you once were.” Zeek circled around Monkey, blood pounding in his ears as excitement rose in him. Humans were boring and weak and even Monkey in his lesser state still gave more of a fight than most. Monkey sat back up, hair disheveled and anger in his eyes.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All right, you snot-knuckled letterhead... let's see what else you've got.” Monkey pounced towards him, swinging his staff downwards but Zeek caught it easily, the godling letting out a low growl baring his teeth as he put weight on the staff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should have stayed in that mountain, Monkey King.” Zeek kicked out, knocking him to the ground but he soon joined him when Monkey grabbed a hold of his ankle dragging him down with him. They scuffled, both attempting to regain control of the fight. He grabbed a handful of hair and yanked, the last sound he expected leaving Monkey’s mouth. Zeek would have thought it was a sound of pain if it wasn’t for the fact it was followed by a whimper and a warm body beneath him arching up, his feet kicking behind him as he tried to break free. Zeek sat up straddling Monkey’s waist and let out an amused noise when he saw how flushed the god was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think I won't destroy you demon.” His words were rather nonthreatening, almost desperate want behind them. It was to be expected he guessed, when you’ve been locked away for six hundred years that the body would react like this. There was conflict within him, a desire that had taken root deep in his gut battling with the orders given that he retrieve the crown at whatever cost. He reached out towards the crown, fingers brushing along the loose strands of hair at Monkeys temple. The strangest part was how he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>let </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, no resistance at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Monkey!” Zeek looked towards the sound and then he was doubled over as a fist sunk into his side, Monkey pushing him down onto the ground. It was now he who had the control, staff raised ready to strike.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on then, kill me all mighty God. It is what you all do best.” There was hesitation again, his breathing coming in short bursts as he looked down on Zeek. His face contorted into something he couldn’t read. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you... ” Time stretched between them, an odd feeling building in his chest as confusion and anger filled him. He took his chance, changing up a burst of lightning and slamming it into Monkey's side sending him through the air. He left quickly even as the words of his orders echoed in his mind and his own body fought against him to go back. He vanished into the trees as the voice of the monk joined the Gods.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>